This new Poinsettia cultivar `490` originated as an induced sport of a seedling Poinsettia known as `C-17` from cross pollination (not patented) in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. `490` is self-branching, whereas `C-17` is not a self-branching cultivar. It was selected because of its early flowering, short stature, dark red flower bracts, dark green foliage and strong branching habit; traits which distinguish it from other Poinsettia cultivars, such as `R-13` and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. Although `R-13` has dark red bracts and dark green foliage, cultuvar `490` is shorter, more compact with shorter internodes, requires less growth retarding chemicals for commercial production, typically has 5-6 more flower bracts, and flowers 10 days earlier than `R-13`. Additionally, cultivar `490` has self-branching traits, whereas `R-13` does not. After selection, stem cuttings of this plant were vegetatively reproduced for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of this plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation which demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation.